BUNGA UNTUK NARUTO
by Ai Cute
Summary: "Seandainya saja ada cewek yang memberiku bunga… Satu aja. Aku pasti senang sekali," Impian Naruto terwujud. Ia mendapat kiriman buket bunga secara rutin. Pertanyaannya, siapa pengirimnya? Tapi, kenapa Kiba menatap Naruto miris. 'Nar..Nar… Kok bisa' batinnya sambil tersenyum kecut. 'Segitu ingin populernya,' batinnya lagi. KibaNaru just friend. One shoot. No sekuel. No BL.


Bunga Untuk Naruto

Summary : Beberapa minggu belakangan ini, KHS gempar. Naruto yang katanya cowok paling laku, mendadak kiriman buket bunga secara rutin dari seorang penggemar rahasia yang terindikasi seorang cewek. Naruto tentu saja senang sekali. Harapannya melambung tinggi. Akhirnya cita-citanya kesampaian juga. Ia juga bisa punya penggemar seperti Sasuke. Pertanyaannya, siapa pengirimnya? Benarkah itu cewek? KibaNaru just friend. One shoot. No sekuel. No BL.

DISCLAIMER : Naruto Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Friendship dan little Romance

Rating : T

WARNING : One Shoot alias langsung TAMAT. Tidak sesuai EYD, bertebaran typo di sana-sini.

Cerita terinspirasi dari banjir karangan bunga untuk Bapak Ahok yang kemarin kalah PILKADA di Jakarta.

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

Kiba mengernyitkan dahinya melihat Naruto sahabat dari oroknya berjalan lunglai dengan kepala tertunduk ke bawah. 'Tumben,' pikirnya heran. Naruto yang dikenal Kiba itu sosok seorang remaja yang periang, yang selalu tersenyum, dan juga selalu penuh semangat masa muda. Tapi, pagi ini ia tampak lesu. Wajahnya muram seperti wajah peserta lomba lari yang gagal finish. 'Dia kenapa, ya?' batinnya cemas.

Kiba berdiri, beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan lalu menghampiri Naruto. "Ohayo, Naruto!" sapa Kiba sambil memamerkan senyum bahagia sejuta watt-nya. Sayang tidak mempan.

"Hn," balas Naruto tak acuh dan terkesan dingin.

Kiba berjengit. Bukan hanya lesu, Naruto juga tertular virus 'Hn'-nya Sasuke. Padahal kan semua orang tahu, jika Naruto itu benci setengah mati dengan yang namanya Sasuke, teman sekelas mereka juga. Tak mungkinlah ia mau meniru-niru gaya Sasuke. 'Ini pasti ada apa-apanya,' batin Kiba. Rasa cemas itu merayap, menggelayuti hatinya "Elo kenapa, Nar?"

"Nggak kenapa-napa," balas Naruto ketus, masih enggan menatap Kiba. Matanya menatap tidak penuh arti pepohonan yang terlihat dari balik kaca jendela kelas.

"Kalau ada masalah, cerita dong. Jangan dipendam sendiri. Ntar sariawan lho," kata Kiba mengajak Naruto bercanda. Namun, Naruto lagi-lagi mengacuhkannya dan sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. "Nar, kita _friend_ , kan?" tanya Kiba lagi dengan hati-hati.

"Hn,"

"Sebagai teman, elo boleh kok ngrepotin gue. Gue nggak masalah,"

Naruto memalingkan wajahnya, menatap sengit Kiba yang mengganggunya sejak tadi. "Gue kan udah bilang, nggak ada apa-apa ya nggak ada apa-apa. Lebay amat sih loe. Udah sana pergi. Syuuh…syuuuh! Jangan ganggu gue!" Nada bicara Naruto bukan lagi ketus, tapi sudah bernada amarah.

Kiba mengelus dada. 'Sabar Kiba, sabar. Orang sabar disayang Tuhan,' Batinnya membesarkan hatinya. "Gue ngomong kayak gini karena gue ngganggep elo sahabat. Tapi, kalo elo nggak beranggapan seperti itu…" Kiba menganggat bahunya dan lalu menurunkan bahunya, pasrah. "..gue bisa apa," imbuhnya terdengar sedih.

Naruto jadi tak enak hati karena bersikap kasar pada sahabat baiknya ini. Ia pun merendahkan nada suaranya. "Sorry, Kib. Gue nggak maksud ngusir elo. Tapi, ini masalah _privat_." Kata Naruto penuh sesal.

Alis Kiba naik ke atas. Ia mikir. "Masalah cinta?" tebaknya. Mulut Naruto tetap terkunci, tapi tatapan matanya mengatakan jika tebakan Kiba benar. "Elo ditolak lagi?" Kiba menekankan pada kata lagi. Soalnya, Naruto emang udah sering banget ditolak cewek. Saking seringnya hingga ia terkenal di KHS sebagai cowok paling tidak laku. Setidaknya, Kiba pernah mencicipi yang namanya pacaran, meski cuman sebentar karena pacarnya berpaling pada Sasuke.

Naruto akhirnya buka suara. "Iya. Sakura menolakku."

"Loh, bukannya itu udah sering terjadi?"

"Kali ini beda, Kib. Dia nolak gue karena kepincut sama si Ayam jadi-jadian itu," Mata Naruto melirik Sasuke, menyorot tajam.

"Itu udah rahasia umum, keleus." Celetuk Kiba.

"Gue belum selesai ngomong!" tukas Naruto sengit.

"Oke, gue nyimak."

"Waktu gue nanya kenapa ia nggak mau nerima gue? Ia bilang, gue ini cowok setengah-setengah. Apa maksudnya coba? Gue ini asli, 100% cowok. Kurang tampan apa gue?"

Kiba melirik Naruto hati-hati, memasang wajah sedatar mungkin agar Naruto tidak tersinggung. Iya, sih. Naruto benar. Ia memang 100% bukan perempuan. Buktinya, ia tidak punya jakun. Ia tidak punya buah dada. Dadanya datar dan bidang dengan sedikit otot karena ia rajin olahraga. Tapi, sayang posturnya mini, alias pendek. Tingginya bahkan kalah dari Sakura. Sialnya lagi, ia dianugerahi wajah cantik dari ibunya yang konon dulu pernah menyabet gelar Miss Konoha. Keelokan paras Naruto bahkan mengalahkan paras para cewek di KHS. Wajarlah, jika Naruto dibilang cowok setengah jadi oleh Sakura.

"Ia bilang gue ini nggak ada apa-apanya dari Sasuke yang populer. Dibandingkan dengan Sasuke, gue ini kalah telak. Seperti langit dengan bumi. Sakit kan?"

Kiba mengulum senyum maklum. Ia sama sekali tidak terkejut. Ini bukan kasus pertama kok. Sering malah. Banyak cewek yang mutusin cowoknya karena kepincut Sasuke. Salah satunya mantannya Kiba. "Terus mau elo apa? Mau ngelabrak Sasuke?"

"Malas. Ntar, ia malah gedhe kepala. Berasa paling laku."

"Terus, apa?"

"Gue mau Sakura nyesel. Gue mau nunjukin ke dia, kalau gue juga bisa popular, punya banyak penggemar nggak kalah sama si Ayam jadi-jadian itu." Naruto mengatakannya berapi-api.

'Sekarang elo juga udah tenar, Nar.' Kata Kiba dalam hati. Sungguh! Kiba tidak bohong. Semua orang tahu —kecuali Naruto tentunya— jika Naruto itu juga masuk dalam jajaran cowok popular di KHS. Tapi, di kalangan Adam, spesifik lagi cowok yang memiliki disorientasi seksual, baca Gay atau Biseksual. Sedangkan di kalangan Hawa, Naruto justru tidak laku sama sekali. Para cewek selalu menolak Naruto dengan alasan yang sama. Mereka tidak PD kalau jalan bareng dengan Naruto. Kalah cantik, katanya. "Terus rencana elo apa?"

Wajah Naruto kembali lesu. "Itu dia masalahnya. Gue nggak tahu caranya. Elo tahu sendiri, cewek-cewek di KHS ini semuanya ngefans sama si Ayam itu."

Kiba mikir, apa ya yang jadi indikator popular itu? Entah bagaimana ceritanya, Kiba yang tadinya sibuk mikir, matanya kini terpaku pada sosok Sasuke, cowok paling popular di KHS. Matanya meneliti aspek-aspek istimewa yang dimiliki Sasuke hingga ia mendapat gelar bergengsi itu.

Tampan? Lupakan saja dech. Udah cetakannya begitu, tidak bisa diubah. Kecuali, Naruto mau operasi plastik. Itu lain cerita. Tinggi? Kiba melirik Naruto dan lalu menggeleng. Percuma. Naruto sudah melakukan berbagai macam cara, tapi tetap saja ia pendek. Udah takdir kali ya. Atletis? Lumayan. Tapi, tanpa didukung tinggi badan yang memadai dan wajah yang mainly..? Kayaknya percuma juga. Suara Indah? Kiba membuang jauh-jauh ide itu. Sampai kiamat pun Naruto tetap saja bersuara sumbang Kecerdasan? Huh, boro-boro. Bisa terus naik kelas aja, Naruto sudah syukur. Jadi apa?

"Sorry, Nar. Gue nggak ada ide."

"Nggak apa-apa. Gue ngerti kok." Kata Naruto terdengar tidak ikhlas saat mengatakannya. Naruto kembali melamun. Seandainya saja ia punya bakat lebih, mungkin ia masih punya harapan.

Setelah itu, Kakashi-sensei guru matematika memasuki kelas. Percakapan dua orang sahabat itu pun terhenti. Sampai jam pulang dan lalu pisah jalan karena rumah mereka yang beda blok, keduanya tak sedikitpun menyinggung topic ini.

Sore hari, di taman belakang rumah.

Naruto manyun. Bibir mengerucut sebal, ketika ibunya menyuruhnya menyiram tanaman. Ibunya memang menjengkelkan. Nggak tahu apa anaknya ini sedang susah hati? Dan apa coba ini? Masak cowok ngurus tanaman bunga. Malu dong. Sibuk melamun, membuat Naruto tak sengaja berlebihan menyiram mawar kesayangan ibunya. Ia baru nyadar saat airnya meluap membasahi sandalnya.

"Waduh," gumamnya panic. Cepat-cepat, ia memiringkan potnya agar air yang meluap itu tidak menggenangi pot dan lalu membuat bunganya busuk karena kebanyakan air. Ia melirik mawar yang kini sedang merekah indah. "Seandainya saja ada cewek yang memberiku bunga… Satu aja. Aku pasti senang sekali," katanya pada dirinya sendiri. Mendadak Naruto merasakan ada bohlam lampu menyala dalam benaknya. "AHA!" pekiknya senang. "Aku ada ide."

Beberapa minggu belakangan ini, KHS gempar. Naruto yang katanya cowok paling laku, mendadak tenar dan jadi buah bibir. Kenapa? Karena, Naruto mendapat kiriman buket bunga secara rutin dari seorang penggemar rahasia yang terindikasi seorang cewek. Naruto tentu saja senang sekali. Harapannya melambung tinggi. Akhirnya cita-citanya kesampaian juga. Ia juga bisa punya penggemar seperti Sasuke. Pertanyaannya, siapa pengirimnya? Benarkah itu cewek?

Naruto kini bisa berjalan dengan kepala tegak. Harga dirinya yang dihancur leburkan oleh Sakura dan mantan-mantan cewek yang ditaksirnya dulu, kembali _up_. Ia bahkan bisa bersikap jumawa pada Sakura yang beberapa minggu lalu baru saja ditolak Sasuke. 'Mampus, rasain loe,' Batin Naruto senang.

Di sisi lain, Kiba menatap Naruto miris. 'Nar..Nar..,' batinnya sambil tersenyum kecut. 'Kok bisa. Segitu ingin populernya,' batinnya lagi. Kenapa Kiba menatap Naruto iba. Itu karena ia memergoki Naruto membeli bunga sendiri, membuat karangan bunga sendiri, mengirim untuk dirinya sendiri, menerimanya sendiri, ketawa senang sendiri, bahagia sendiri, dan puas sendiri. 'Eh Naruto. Elo kalo gila, jangan kebangetan.' Pikirnya ill feel.

THE END

Terakhir, mohon saran dan kritiknya.


End file.
